Solid state drives (SSDs) are a type of nonvolatile semiconductor memory device that store data values as threshold voltages in a number of memory cells. Multiple cells are grouped into a page, which represents the smallest physically addressable data units for programming and reading operations. Each page of the SSD device may include a number of extra cells that are not normally utilized to store user data. For example, an SSD page may include spare cells that can be used for storing parity bits of error correction codes. To efficiently utilize storage space, some SSD devices employ a spanning technique. Spanning generally refers to writing different portions of data of one LBA to two different pages. For example, a first LBA may be stored in a first page; a second LBA may be stored in a second page adjacent to the first page; and a third LBA may be stored partially within extra cells of the second page and partially in a third page adjacent to the second page.